Hoggy Warty Hogwarts
by Frozen Bacon
Summary: Sophie Vampier, a girl with green hair and an odd personality. New friends, new life, mysterious past. A soon to be star at Hogwarts while trying to hide her history secret. Maurauder Era! Maybe a tinge Lupin/OC latter chapters, not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning~ This contains very few swear words. Including damn, hell, and the occasional shit. (That sounds sooooo gross -.-)_

They felt the train rumble underneath them as it began to move, hundreds of parents running alongside the train saying their final goodbyes to their children and passing on forgotten luggage. Four friends sat in one compartment sharing stories about their summers and wondering aloud what teachers they hoped were no longer teaching in their third year at Hogwarts. Footsteps slapping against the carpeted hall of the train caught their attention since it had stopped abruptly out of their compartment door. They caught site of a girl with short, straight hair that was strangely green and her eyes were an extremely pale blue, almost white. She was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt advertising a band that may have been one she favoured and she wore gray jeans and a black belt that formed an X on her waist. She was peeking into their compartment; the four friends guessed that she was searching for someone so one with a mop of black hair on his head and crooked glasses waved at her to come inside. The mystery girl ignored him and shook her head upon finding out that the person she was searching for was not in their compartment. So, she ran off.

"Well that was weird." Sirius said to his friends who nodded in agreement.

"She's kinda cute." Peter though aloud, James scoffed, "None of us have seen her before since she's probably _a first year._"

"Who knows, maybe we just haven't seen her!" Peter shot back.

Remus remained looking at his book; Sirius thought he was a bit _too _interested in ancient runes.

"Moony! What do _you _think?" Sirius questioned. Remus remained looking at his book but began talking. "Wormtail… She has green hair; we would've seen her or at least heard of her. Since Hogwarts hasn't seen a transfer student for quite a while, it's pretty safe to say that she's a first year." Upon hearing Remus' explanation, Peter crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Peter peeked out of the window and saw the familiar silhouette of the Hogwarts train station and nudges James and Sirius awake. Sirius yawned and stretched, "Ah, sleep is a gift." James, yawning and stretching as well agreed. Remus had shut his newly finished book and dropped it on top of a pile of all the books he had read since the trip had begun. "Well, I just finished every textbook we'll be using this year… fairly simple."

Sirius and James just stared at him while Peter's eyes held complete admiration. "No wonder you always get O's…" Thanks to that, he received an elbow in the gut from Sirius. They all stood up and picked up their bag, searching for their robes. They had been friends ever since they had entered Hogwarts and were comfortable enough to get dressed in front of one another. They trained slowed to a stop under their feet, James poked his head through the neck hole of one of his shirts, "Come on, we better get off this train before it leaves Hogwarts without us." Sirius nodded in agreement while Remus snorted, "Because we all know that Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without us."

The other three just looked at him and said simultaneously, "Yup."

=3=

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A deep voice bellowed. Sirius looked at the crowd gathering around the tall, round bellied man wearing a mole skinned jacket. Upon seeing a head of green hair he nudged Peter, "You see, _first _year." Peter merely rolled his eyes and followed the group of third and fourth years towards the carriages.

* * *

Sophie Vampier (Pronounced Vamp-peer) slipped through the thick crowd of Hogwarts students, bumping into people she couldn't recognise. She recalled her travels through the train searching for an empty compartment, she was unable to find any completely empty but settled into one with a silent looking book with oily black hair and a hooked nose who gave angry glare at her once of twice during the ride. She enjoyed the silence, though the boy must've though of her as strange since she had just stared at the empty seat in front of her, day dreaming. The moment she heard the announcement that they were reaching Hogwarts in a few minutes, she grabbed her knapsack and pulled out her robes and slipped them on top of her jeans a t-shirt. It was nearing autumn and she enjoyed the warmth.

She had stolen through the crowd with relative ease and eventually reached a group of younger looking students who looked a lot nearer to her age. They surrounded a tall, fat looking man with dirty looking black hair, but he looked nice and had a kind face. She joined the group and heard the man shout once more forcing Sophie to cover her sensitive ears, "Is that all the firs' years? Follow me then." He began walking towards a dark looking lake, the first years and gathering behind him in a line whispering to each other. A young boy of about Sophie's age standing behind her tapped her on the shoulder. "Hullo, my name's Gregory Bones, you?" Sophie stared at him, wondering of all the people he chose to talk to, chose her, the girl with the puke-ish green hair. "Um… Hi? I'm Sophie, Sophie Vampier."

Gregory chuckled mildly causing Sophie to raise a brow, "Are you going to make fun of my last name? Everybody seems too."

"No, I'm not going to make fun of it. Matter of fact, I'm kind of jealous, it's a pretty cool last name." Sophie's cheeks became just a bit pinker considering nobody ever praised her last name; they usually just mocked her for it.

"Your muggle born aren't you?" Gregory asked, stepping up beside her as they walked down a rocky path. "Kinda… how'd you know?"

"Because I'm one too." He said as the group reached the lake. He raised his finger and pointed at the lights in the distance, "Woah! Look at that!"

Sophie followed his finger and saw a castle that seemed to float on top of the water. "Epic…" Gregory stared at her strangely, "What? I like the word." She explained.

"No more than 4 to a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing to a small fleet of boats by the water's edge. Gregory began forging a way through the crowd but then turned around when he learned that Sophie was going in the opposite direction. "Sophie, over here!" She turned around and hesitated for a moment, usually after people spent more than a few minutes with her they left her alone. _I guess wizards are different from muggles in more ways than one._

She jumped into the boat with Gregory and another girl and boy she didn't know. _Maybe it's just Gregory… these people probably won't like my presence. _Sophie was wrong though, the moment she and Gregory stepped onto the boat, the two people – named Neil and Sidney by the way – couldn't help but feel safer for unknown reasons.

The boats glided across the lake, they watched it shimmer and ripple and in the dark it looked like an opaque black glass. Gregory decided it would be best to strike up a conversation to fill the silence on the boat. "So… What's your guys' names?" Thus a long conversation began that filled up the entire journey to Hogwarts' underground harbour and bonded the four people into becoming friends. Sophie was a bit reluctant and silent at first but soon enough joined the conversation.

* * *

"So, Wormtail are you still smitten in that _first _year girl?" James grinned at Peter playfully. "Okay! First off, I'm not smitten, I just said she was _kind of _cute. And secondly, you guys are just talking about this since there is nothing else to talk about but know that we're in Hogwarts can you _please _drop it." James and Sirius lifted their hands in a mock surrender, "Okay. Fine, we'll drop it, no need to get yer knickers in a twist." Peter began to open his mouth again but was interrupted by Remus pointing out that the sorting hat was getting ready to sing it's tune and professor McGonagall was walking into the hall with a stern look on her face being followed by nervous looking first years. The students quieted down when the sorting hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
_

_Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

_

* * *

_Sidney elbowed Neil in the gut, causing him to gasp. She whispered angrily into his ear, "You said that we needed to perform ten spells and made me practise them during the _entire _train ride. And now I learn we just have to try on a hat. I. Hate. You." Gregory and Sophie were grinning at each other, Greg leaned back and murmured softly into Sidney's ear. "Hate's a strong word you know."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a rolled up parchment in her hand, "Gregory Bones."

Greg gulped, "Well I guess I'm first. Damn alphabetical order." He stumbled up and sat on the chair nervously. He felt the hat drop on top of his head and felt it vibrate as he began to talk. "I see, a smart one you are but as loyal and courageous as any other… GRYFFINDOR!" A look of relief past across his face and he heard all the gryffindors cheer with delight. He slid off the chair and walked casually to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside a boy with shoulder length black hair and a mischievous grin, Greg winked at Sophie but she ignored him. The boy with black hair beside his nudged his, "So… Gregory, that yer _girlfriend_?" This question cause Greg to nearly choke on the orange juice he was casually sipping whilst watching a boy with spikey blonde hair get sorted into hufflepuff. "W-what? No, she's just a friend I made on the boats." The boy beside him couldn't look anymore disappointed if he tried, "Too bad, she's kinda cute."

"Aren't you a bit old?" Gregory questioned, but it was ignored as the boy with black hair began talking to the rest of the table.

"Neil Grayson."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Another cheer erupted around him, and Greg smiled a bit, welcoming Neil beside him.

"Holly May."

"SLYTHERIN!" A cheer came from the Slytherin table, to Greg even their laugh sounded disgustingly posh.

"May Norman."

"RAVENCLAW!" Cheers once again. Greg looked at the remaining few in the unsorted line, finding his green haired friend at the end of it. _Of course she'd be last, V_.

Sidney was shifting from foot to foot nervously. There was only one person left in the queue standing in front of her, "Come one Sid, you just have to wear a hat." Sophie said as comfortingly as she could, it was hard, she was not normally a caring person. "Julian Thompson."

The sorting hat was barely on his head as it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Sidney shivered as her name was called, "Sidney Toon"

She sat on the stool carefully, hoping to be put into the same house as Neil and Greg. The hat lay on her head silently, Sidney thought that it didn't even know she was there and that she wasn't even a wizard but as the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" She squealed with joy. As she went to the empty spot beside Neil, she glanced backwards to Sophie and called out, "Good luck. Sophie nodded.

"Sophie Vampier." A murmur passed across the tables at her odd last name, but it died down as she sat at the stool and the hat was laid across her head. "Oh my, oh my. Cunning and used to getting what you want… yet you are loyal and would do anything to help your friends, truly just but brave and daring as well. Yet you still have a mind different from others… How troublesome."

All of the students were staring at her, unable to comprehend why the sorting hat was taking so long, _So they can't hear what you are saying…_

"Of course! It's because I'm thinking not talking."

_Understood. So anyways, do you mind hurrying it up I'm kind of hungry._

"Quite the mouth you have, definitely your most striking feature… GRYFFINDOR!" One look at the Gryffindor table and Sophie knew the hat had said the last word aloud.

With the sorting finished, McGonagall flicked her wand and the sorting hat vanished, she took her seat at the staff table. Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms, "Welcome! Welcome to your new year at Hogwarts, for those of you who are newly sorted, I extend a congratulations. Now, without further a due I leave you with a few words and then you may begin your feat. Lemon drops! Sandwich! Blubber! Boil! Thank you!"

Food appeared on the plates in front of them and Neil dug in hungrily, Sidney just stared at him in disgust. "You really should chew with you mouth shut, none of us are interested in seeing what you have in your mouth." Neil ignored her and kept on eating. Gregory decided to speak up, "Well enough of the fighting! We all got lucky and ended up in the same house together which is bloody brilliant and –" Gregory stopped abruptly and he saw a pale shimmering figure glide weightlessly across the, Gregory almost fell out off his seat. "G-ghost…" Luckily he only whimpered it, and only caught the attention of his friends and the black should length hair fellow. The boy started laughing, "So a student sorted into the _brave _Gryffindor cries at the site of a ghost."

Remus was smiling as well but cam to Gregory's rescue, "Come on, give the kid a break. He's a first year Sirius." Sirius' wild laughter had brought the attention of all the other Gryffindors at the table. He wiped a tear from his eye but laid a hand of Greg's shoulder, "I _sincerely _apologize for embarrassing you on your first day at Hogwarts. Truce?" Gregory, with a face far redder then seemingly possible, mumbled, "T-truce."

Neil smiled kindly, "Don't worry mate, it's your first day and the people here seem nice. They'll understand."

Gregory groaned and blushed a bit when he saw that Sophie was looking at him pitifully, "I sure as hell hope so."


	2. Wizards chess and a 3 story dive

Chaptah two:

Wizards chess, a battle won, and 3 story dives

Sophie awoke early in the morning, far earlier than normal 11 year olds but she wasn't the normal 11 year old. She smiled as she recalled the past few months and grinned as she remember the events of yesterday's feasts. _Who knew making friends was so easy. _She stood up and admired the room she was in. The bed she slept on was large, not as large as the one she had at home, but large enough. The clothes she wore the previous day were scattered at the foot of the bed. She began to pick them up, stretching as she did so. Once she was done folding them and placing them into the empty left compartment of her trunk, she began unpacking. The right side of her trunk was full of all the clothes she needed. She set out a clean white shirt and sweater vest. She took out black dress pants and smiled as she remembered the heated argument she had with her parents involving uniform. Sophie hated skirts. She took out the black knee socks and quietly dropped the black leather shoes onto the floor. With the same amount of silence, she picked up her striped converse shoes and placed it above the clothes she wore yesterday. The left compartment was for muggle clothes, normal clothes. She began putting clothes inside the drawings directly in front of her bed, it was made of a dark wood that she didn't know the name of. Her drawers were in the middle of two identical drawers. She finished packing and took a towel with her to the shower connected to their room. Waking up early has its advantages.

By the time she had gotten out of the shower newly washed and dressed, the other two girls she shared the room with were up as well. One of her roommates was Sidney but she didn't know the other girl. She was the only other girl sorted into Gryffindor this year and she had brown hair that was tied up lazily into a bun and a pale thin face. Her eyes were an emerald green and they were her most striking feature. Both girls were working on unpacking their trunks as well, the new girl looked up from her clothes and smiled at Sophie. "Hello, you must be my other roommate. It's a pleasure to meet you; my name is Kaylee St. Pierre."

Sophie hesitated before replying, the way the girl talked reminded her of her parents. Empty. "Hello, my name's Sophie Vampier."

Sophie didn't receive a reply since Kaylee had restarted unpacking her clothes. She walked over to Sidney, whose bed was nearest to the washroom and asked, "Do you know when breakfast is served?"

Sidney looked outside, "I'm guessing it's about seven and breakfast should be starting soon."

Sophie was already halfway down the stairs before calling out, "Thanks!"

* * *

Sophie stood in the common room, there were only three other people there. A tall boy with sandy brown hair and a mysterious scar on his face, she recognised him from dinner last night as the one who stopped the mean Sirius from poking fun at Greg. This boy was sitting at a table across from some she recognised as Gregory. She walked over to them and looked down curiously at what they were playing. It looked a lot like chess but the characters were a lot more… animated.

"Hey Sophie! You should so play this. It takes a boring game like chess and actually mixes in the destruction of war."

"Fun…" Sophie replied sarcastically. _Damn, I went without sarcasm for so long. Now Greg is going to hate me. _

She was shocked as Greg just chuckled silently as he moved his king away from the rook. "Are you good at chess, 'cause I want someone to avenge me after I lose to Remus."

Sophie gave him a look that asked 'Who-the-hell-is-Remus?'

"Oh right, forgot to say." Greg waved his hand towards the scarred boy he was sitting across from. "That's Remus." The boy waved, "So you must be this mysterious Sophie Gregory talks so much about. Ow!"

"Your move!" Gregory grinned aggressively.

"Yes, yes. But there was no need to kick – OW!" Remus moved a piece whilst massaging his most likely bruised shin. "Checkmate."

"Damn!" Gregory stood up as well as Remus. "No, you sit down. Sophie is going to face you now."

They both looked at him quizzically. "I have never played wizards chess before."

"It's just like normal chess." Greg pointed out and he pushed her onto the chair. Remus sat down smiling kindly. "Breakfast starts at seven thirty so we have ten minutes. Do you want to play a game of speed chess?"

Sophie shrugged, "Sure." With a flick of his wand, Remus conjured up a timer. "A warning, I am this school wizarding chess champion."

Suddenly, Sophie grinned, "Perfect. That means I don't need to go easy on you."

The game started with Sophie having the first move. It began, Gregory just watched in wonder and awe and both students' eyes flicked over the board and quickly moved a piece, the ticking on the timer becoming strangely hypnotic. Sophie smiled as a bishop smashed Remus' queen. As she click the timer, she broke the silence that had formed five minutes ago when the match had begun. "There goes your final line of defence, all you have are pawns."

Remus was staring at the bored worriedly, this girl was good. No, way more then that, she was amazing. She pressured him and massacred all his pieces in moments.

"5 moves." Remus looked up at her quizzically. "Five moves and the game is over. Knock over your king now and admit defeat." Remus sighed, she was right. No matter what he did, the game would end sooner or later. How she would end it in only five moves still confused him but he knew it was over. He tipped over his king and watched Sophie's wild grin fade away, forming a kind and friendly smile. "You're really good. That took eight minutes, usually only takes me 3."

Remus' jaw dropped and Sophie pushed out her chair and stood up, high fiving Gregory. "I have to say it now. You are a… BAD-ASS!"

"Thank you?" She asked curiously. "Never mind, I think it's about seven thirty. Let's go eat!"

* * *

"That was delicious!" Neil said, patting his stomach satisfactorily. "It better be, considering you ate almost half the food at the table." Sidney shot at him. Greg, Sophie, and Kaylee all laughed. Greg turned to Sophie worriedly and asked her, "Aren't you going to eat. All you did was nibble on a piece of toast."

Sophie smiled, "All I need is a piece of toast, I'm fine." She slipped the time table out of her pocket, "I think we better head outside now. We have flying lessons with the Slytherins in 5 minutes."

Kaylee finished off the cereal she was eating, and greg scarfed down the last of his bacon, while Sidney took a final sip of her tea. Sophie dropped her toast and Neil burped loudly, then they all headed down to the field, excited that the first lesson they have at Hogwarts would be something as exciting as flying.

* * *

"Okay! Welcome to your first flying lesson of the year. Some of you may know how to ride a broom, some of you may not have, but in the end. My goal is to make you all fly well enough so that you don't die while in the air. Got it?" A woman with short black hair and yellow eyes called out to the group of twenty first years, 13 from Slytherin and 7 from Gryffindor.

A scary looking boy that Sidney recognised as Julian Thompson, the boy was in front of her in the sorting line. "Why do all the people in Slytherin look scary?" She thought aloud. Neil snorted at her receiving an elbow to gut.

"What are you all waiting for? Place your right hand over the broom and call 'up!" All of the Slytherins called up simultaneously and the brooms flew into their hands. Neil gulped, "U-up?" The broom stayed where it was and the Slytherins and snickered. Neil shouted angrily at his broom, "UP!" The broom flew up with so much force that it hit Neil in the face as he grabbed it. Now the Slytherins were fighting themselves from laughing out loud.

Sidney look at her broom calmly, ready to show up Neil, "Up." She commanded. The broom hovered inches off the floor. "Higher?" The broom dropped down. Sidney was about to say that her broom was defective but it shot up above her head, she gulped. The Slytherins couldn't hold it in any longer and were laughing like maniacs. The broom suddenly lost the force it had that caused it to fly over her head in the first place and it began to fall. She looked downwards flinching, but the broom had stopped. Madame Hooch, their teacher, was using her wand and was manoeuvring it to it's original spot at Sidney's right side. "Miss Toon, I would ask you to try again, but I fear for you safety. Miss Vampier, I hope you are a bit better than your friend."

Sophie just look and her broom and flexed her fingers and the broom shot up into her hand before she even said the word 'up.' Gregory, who was standing right next to her looked confused, wondering why it had gone into her hand before she had even told it too. "Good job, next time be sure to say it a bit louder though. Or else it might not work as well." Sophie just smiled. The rest of the gryffindors tried their luck, causing the Slytherins to almost die of laughter. The only other Gryffindor who go the broom safely into their hand on their first try was Kaylee.

"Good job, you have now sufficiently wasted 20 minutes of your _flying _lesson trying to get the broom in your hand. Since safety is one of my largest priorities, I would like to ask only those people who were able to get the broom in their hand immediately to step forward." All of the Slytherins took a step while only Sophie and Kaylee moved on the Gryffindor side. "Okay! On three, mount you broom and try to hover, don't think of flying just yet. 1…2…3!" Madame Hooch called and Sophie and Kaylee swiftly mounted their brooms and felt themselves begin to float. Sophie turned her head to look at the Slytherins; Julian was hovering confidently thinking he was the only first year able to fly. The other Slytherins were trying to jump up and down to fly. Julian snorted, looking down at them, he turned his right preparing to mock the failing Gryffindors. But the smirk was wiped off his face as he saw that Sophie and Kaylee were sitting bored on their broom laughing at him. Sophie was ready to mock the Slytherins since they had made fun of her 'friends.' So, she smiled cockily at Julian whose smirk had vanished as he saw her face. "What's so funny Gryffindor?" His voice was a lot lower than she expected. Sophie replied with fake surprise, "Well I was just wondering whether or not you're alright. Since you've be gripping onto you broom rather tightly since you've gotten off of the ground." She and Kaylee were already so used to hovering that they had quickly stopped holding onto the broom and just sat on it. Julian looked down and Sophie grinned as she saw him blush a bit when he learned that his knuckles were already white due to the force he gripped his broom with. He quickly let go and smirked at Sophie and Kaylee, "So what, I'm just a bit nervous because I'm scared you Gryffindor losers will fall and hurt yourselves."

"Alright, you just keep believing that." Sophie shot at him sarcastically, Kaylee just smiled.

"Enough!" Madame Hooch called at them, getting their attention. "I congratulate you three on being able to being able to get this far at all. So how about you play a game while I try and get your friends to get to where you are now?"

Julian nodded greedily. Kaylee and Sophie shrugged at each other and said, "Sure."

Madame Hooch picked out a pall from her robe's pockets. The last one holding onto this by the end of the class gets 20 points awarded to their house. "Ready?"

All three of them nodded. "Okay then. Go!" She through the ball high above her, and Julian quickly zoomed after it. _This is going to be easy. Those Gryffindor bastards got lucky with hovering, but I'm the only one who knows how to – _Julian stopped thinking to himself as he saw, through the corner of his eye, Sophie and Kaylee chatting to each other casually. They were flying almost as fast as him… while talking? Julian gripped his broom tighter, and felt himself speed up, he had to praise Madame Hooch on her ability to throw that high. _Wait a second, the ball was moving around erratically. Hooch didn't throw the ball high, it's magic. The ball moves on it's own!_

Suddenly, he wished he had the broom that his father had given him for his birthday. The Nimbus 1500 he got for his birthday. It was the newest of the Nimbus series and the best broom out there. He was reaching the ball before he looked down and gulped, he was more than 3 stories high, the highest he's ever been. He lost concentration for a second and lost sight of the ball. He looked below him, less than two feet below him, Sophie and Kaylee were chasing after the ball. He lowered the tip of his broom and went after them. No way would he lose to a group of stupid Gryffindors.

"Soph, I got to go to the bathroom." Kaylee complained.

"Are you serious? We're three stories high, travelling more than 50 miles per hour on a piece of wood, chasing after a magical self moving ball, facing a _Slytherin _with all of Gryffindor's honour on the line, and you need to use the bath room?" She was shouting partially because of the wind whipping their bare faces but also because of the absurdity of Kaylee's complaint.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Yay!" Kaylee gripped her broom and turned around, heading towards Madame Hooch.

Sophie sighed, she was alone now. She Flexed her fingers and looked up to see Julian madly searching for the ball. She knew where it was, she always had amazing eyesight. She needed to be ready, she was sure Julian wouldn't see it, but the moment she began to move he would follow her and then it would be a battle of speed. Sophie leaned forward and gripped the broom, _fast as you can go. _The broom suddenly flew ahead, Sophie felt her cheeks rippling due to the force. She called out, "WOOH HOO!" Her call caught Julian's attention, making him fly after her. The ball was within her reach, she reached out to grab it when she felt a shoulder push he roughly aside, "You didn't think you would actually be able to get it did you?" He made a movement to grab the ball. They were close enough to see it. A silver metal ball with something that looked like a floral pattern engraved on it. Sophie found that it looked very similar to the golden snitch she saw in one of the book she ought for her first year, Quidditch through the ages. As Julian's fingers almost enclosed around the ball, it suddenly shot downwards. His mouth agape, it took him a moment longer than Sophie to dive after it. He smirked, this Gryffindor geek didn't know how to dive, and if she did, she sure as hell didn't know how to pull up from one. They were going fast, not only the brooms magic was helping but so was gravity. Julian was getting nervous, they were getting way to close to the ground to pull up safely. But all of the Slytherins were watching, and he knew that students were watching him through the castle's hallways windows. He steeled his nerve and gripped the broom. He'd follow it for a few more feet, they Gryffindor would probably give up soon, or the ball would change directions. They were hardly 5 meters off the ground still going fully speed. This Gryffindor was a moron, she would die if she kept going. He shook his head, why would he care. 3 meters left, he pulled up quickly, watching Sophie do something crazy. She brought it down until there was only a meter left, the ball flying barely a foot off the ground. It was no longer safe to bring the broom up. She didn't have enough space to the brooms head up, and even if she could muster up the power, the tail of the broom would hit the ground smashing and sending the idiot flying. Julian grinned, one idiotic Gryffindor out of his life. A gasp escaped his throat, but he wasn't alone, he knew all of the people watching did so as well. The ball was hovering there, bait, testing to see if Sophie would go for it. She did. _Okay, it's a do or die. _She thought to herself. The broom's tip was a foot from the ground, the ball was located behind her head. She did her best to even out the broom as much as she could, hoping that she didn't have to pay for the damage it would undoubtedly face as it would hit the floor. She did a back flip. Moments before the broom touched the ground she had places her feet up against the brooms head and pushed herself off. _Now! _She shot her hand out while still in the air and grinned as her fingers closed around the cool metal of the ball. _All that's left is to land the flip. _She was going fast and hoped to god that she wouldn't break bones with her landing. She did a quick 180 while upside down and grimaced as he feet came into contact with the ground. She realize that her legs where still in tact and her eyes were still closed. A loud applaud brought her to attention. She looked down into her hand and saw the silver twin of the snitch and looked up at the crowd of first years and Madame Hooch smiling at her. Her browns furrowed, the clapping isn't just coming from them. She looked up at the castle and saw a whole bunch of students – mainly Gryffindors – leaning out the window clapping. Madame Hooch strode towards her and held out a hand in which Sophie deposited the ball.

She looked at all the people clapping and back at her fly teacher. Suddenly, her face fell. "Damn, was that a trap? In the end I didn't hold onto it when the class ended."

Madame Hooch smiled kindly, "Miss Vampier, class ended 10 minutes ago."

Sophie pouted. "So, no, Gryffindor doesn't get the 20 promised points." Madame Hooch grinned. "50 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Sophie smiled, and all of the Gryffindors in the crowd cheered. "Now you best be off to your next class since you are all undoubtedly late."

* * *

"Sophie! You should've seen yourself! It was amazing! _You _were amazing!" Greg told her as they hurried to their potions class. "You seriously were, I would never have the guts to dive that low." Neil praised, slapping her on the back. "Neil, you wouldn't even be able to fly high enough to face the same risks Sophie did." Sidney snorted, "But you really were amazing Sophie."

"Thanks guys." Sophie smiled, blushing a bit. It's been a while since she got praised, everyone had stopped when her brilliance became average, and their praise turned to hatred a jealousy. She frowned, "Has anyone seen Kaylee? She said she was just going to the toilet."

They all shook their heads, "Haven't seen her."

Neil looked up in thought, "She must be taking a number 2." Sidney stared at him in disgust, "Did you seriously need to say that out loud. Ow!" A couple of Slytherins Sophie recognized as the same ones from their flying class. "An excuse me would've been nice."

One of the girls turned around, her long black hair swishing around her head. She had a delicate looking face, with gray eyes. "What are you going to do about it? Hit your head with a broomstick."

Sidney's eyes hardened, "No, but I think I might hex that pretty little head of yours and turn it into what it really should be. A pig's!"

"You go girl!" A young man called out behind him. He had a think mop of black hair on his head that stuck up at the back and his hazel eyes seemed to be laughing behind the crooked glasses he wore. He was standing beside Sirius, Remus, and some boy that Sophie didn't know the name of.

The bitchy Slytherin and the two other Slytherin males glared at Sidney. The girl snorted, "Calling on seniors to fight you battles. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave!" She stalked away with her nose held high, followed by the two males.

Sophie, Greg, Neil, and Sidney turned around to look at the four third years that had come to their rescue. "Thanks for that, I didn't know what to say if the bitch actually had a comeback." Sidney muttered.

"No problem." The boy with glasses replied. He pointed at Sophie then turned to Sirius and asked, "Is she the one?"

Sirius nodded. James turned to look back at Sophie who wasn't enjoying being pointed at. "I heard you dived three stories down to the ground and walked away with no injuries."

Sophie nodded. "Well, I got out of it without a scratch, couldn't say as much for the broom."

James laughed, Sophie found it annoying, it reminded her of all the kids who laughed at her and now with. "That's seriously good, and a first year like you with no experience with a broom. Guts and talent, perfect."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Gregory asked protectively, annoyance clearly audible in his words.

"Well, the Quidditch team is looking for a new seeker after ours just graduated last year. So, you up for it?"

Sophie shrugged but Neil gasped loudly, "First years are hardly ever picked for the Quidditch team. Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." Sirius suddenly blurted out, receiving a death glare from Remus. James chuckled, "Kinda, but your friend…"

"Sophie"

"I can tell him my own name Neil."

"Sorry"

"Sophie has to pass the tryouts."

"You don't really need to talk like I'm not here you know."

"Sorry Sophie."

Gregory stopped looking down a daunting staircase, "Well, we need to head down there to potions." He turned to face the third years, "If you wouldn't mind leaving now."

Sirius was about to say something but James interrupted him, "Sure! Sophie, just come to the Quidditch pitch at 6 next week."

They four friends were already headed towards the dungeon when he heard Sophie reply. "Sure!"


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

Chapteh trios:

Quidditch tryouts~

Soon enough, next week came, and it seemed as if Neil was more excited than Sophie. "You know that you might be the _first ever _first year to make the Gryffindor team as a seeker?" he would often exclaim excitedly or he would say things like, "Have you ever played Quidditch before, I could practise with you if you want?" Sophie always declined his offer considering he could hardly fly a broom without falling flat on the floor. Monday morning at 5 30, Sophie opened her eyes. The sun was just rising and a beautiful mixture of orange, purple, blue and pink was painted across the sky. Sophie smiled, _3 days left, _her thoughts were set to an abrupt stop as she heard someone knocking on her door excitedly. She didn't want to wake the other two girls up, she liked the quiet and she knew the person on the other side of the door was Neil. She cast a silencing charm that she had recently learnt in charms class. She picked out comfortable looking clothing, happy to see the Gryffindor emblem magically stitched onto her vest. She brought her clothes with her to the bathroom and took a quick shower to clear her head.

After her shower was done and she quietly exited the room, peeking around to make sure the likes of Neil would not bother her; she crept down the stairs wearing her converse shoes and Hogwarts uniform. The common room was empty, books left open and papers on the floor, she looked at the notice board located by the spiral staircase. 'QUIDDITCH SEEKER TRYOUTS MONDAY – 6:00 AM'

Sophie smiled, last night she had decided she needed a bit of background knowledge on Quidditch, or at least more than what she learned from Quidditch through the ages. She knew that there were seven people on a team, usually with seven on reserve. There were four balls used in the game, a quaffle, two bludgers, and the golden snitch. There was one keeper who guarded the team's 3 hoops, three chasers who tried to score points, two beaters to stop the bludgers, and a seeker to catch the golden snitch. When her thought passed on the seeker, a little spring was added to Sophie's step as she left the castle and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Welcome everybody! Today, as you might be aware, is the tryouts for the Gryffindor team's seeker!" A tall boy with short blonde hair and silver eyes shouted. Sophie quickly entered the pitch, hoping no one noticed she was late. Standing there were 4 people, the third year with crooked glasses who invited her, the older looking blondie whom had just talked, a girl with long blond hair tied up in twin ponytails wearing a skirt, and a boy with red hair and dressed almost identically to Sophie minus the shoes. "Wonderful of you to grace us with your presence Miss… Vampier." The blond boy mumbled her last name incorrectly. Sophie, who had been trying to play nice as much as she could, was unable to stop herself from blurting out, "Vamp-peer, moron." She covered her mouth immediately but smiled a bit when she heard the crooked glasses boy – whose name was James, Remus had told her – snicker.

The blond boy eyebrow twitched irritated, , "You should watch your mouth, first year. I heard from James that you were _really _good, you better hope that he wasn't exaggerating." Sophie shrugged her shoulders. "What are you waiting for? Line up with the others!" Blondie commanded. Sophie followed orders.

Once she lined up beside the boy with red hair who looked extremely nervous, unlike the blond girl who had an angry look on her face. Sophie, with her extremely sensitive ear, heard a small whisper escape from the girls mouth, "Blasted first year. How good does she think she is coming late?" Sophie ignored it and she saw James kneel down beside a brown trunk with the Hogwarts crest on it. He flicked to latches and opened it up, Blondie began to talk, "Alright! My name is Argus Reich, I'm in my 7th and final year here at Hogwarts and I am also the Gryffindor team captain. My position is that of keeper!" He jerked his thumb to James whose back was facing them as he was pulling something out of the trunk. "This here is James Potter, 3rd year and vice captain. His position is lead chaser!" James turned around with his fist enclosed around something, "And the position that you three are trying out for is seeker." James opened his hand but still kept a tight grip on the small golden sphere. "Your goal is to find this."

Sophie gripped her broomstick and looked to her right. The second-year red head had wiped all nervousness from his face, it had become pure determination. The blond girls face still remained angry but Sophie caught whispers of a prayer in the wind. They all wore goggles, the gray-blue sky inviting them upwards. Argus Reich set his hand upward, the golden snitches wings began to beat slowly, but gaining speed. "On three, I will release this and the first to catch it will be the new Gryffindor seeker." All three of them nodded in unison, "Ready… 1…2…3!" The snitch shot out of his hand, disappearing from sight. The three of them shot towards the sky, searching for the golden snitch. Sophie couldn't see it; it was a lot faster then its silver twin. Suddenly, the red head dove downwards, seemingly chasing for something. The blonde girl chased after him, but Sophie remained searching else wear, ahead of the boy there was nothing; neither a fleck nor a speck of gold. Through the corner of her eye she saw something glimmer, there it was. The other two were still flying around chasing each other. _Thank you red head! You got her away from it! _Sophie shot towards the little speck of gold, the other two were slowing down watching her, seeing if she was just setting a trap. The moment they learned she wasn't, they set after her. Sophie gripped her broom hard, her green strands were whipping across her face and it felt good. Inches away, Sophie reached out a hand; the other two were meters behind. _I have_ _enough time_. She went over to grab it but it shot upwards, she didn't falter. Instead she made a split second decision. She move her hand upwards, pulling the broom to form a vertical line, laying her hands flat across the pointed tip on the broom, she flexed her legs and got ready to push off. The snitch was quickly moving upwards, _just one more foot and… _Sophie jumped. The other two – named Christopher and Alex – stopped wondering what the hell Sophie was thinking. "Whoa! That's crazy; she just jumped off her broom three stories high." Christopher wondered aloud.

"YEAH!" A shout of triumph escaped from Sophie's mouth as her hand enclosed around the snitch. She was upside down in the air and she felt herself pale just a bit when she saw how high up she really way. _Okay, calm down. This was in your calculations… just find your broom… THERE! _

The broom was falling lifeless through the sky. Sophie forced her body to form a straight arrow, she aimed her head towards the broom. The air whipped at her, it was no longer kind, the wind felt like swords stabbing into her. She reached out with her free hand and with extreme effort, grabbed onto the broom. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the broom suddenly jerk to life at her touch. With a quick swing of her arm, Sophie landed with her butt on the broom. With her index finger and thumb holding onto the snitch, she held it upwards and felt its wings unfold gently. "HAZAH!" In the corner of her mind she wondered, _who the hell says hazah?_

Claps came from the James, Argus, Christopher, and Alex. Sophie aimed her broom down below, descending gently, pulling up on her broom lightly as her converse clad feet touched the ground. "Well, James wasn't lying. You got talent and guts." Argus praised, once again Sophie felt her heart jump at the thought that people didn't hate her. _At least one person…_She thought as she saw Alex frowning angrily. Argus saw Alex pouting and grabbed her into a hug and messed up her hair. "Hey!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Come on sis, you got to congratulate the new Gryffindor seeker." Argus laughed. Sophie suddenly saw the resemblance between the two 'siblings.' They both had the same silvery eyes and blond hair. Alex looked up her, hatred gone from her eyes, "You seriously were crazy out there! You would've gotten another chance; you didn't have to do something that… _insane!_"

Sophie smiled, they shook hands. Christopher was standing behind her and stuck out his hand, his nervousness seemed to have returned after he got off his broom, "You were seriously amazing. I thought I was a pretty average seeker, like the rest of my family, but I guess I'm gunna try being a beater, oh yeah, congrats on being the first first year to make it as a seeker in Gryffindor history."

Suddenly the truth dawned on Sophie, _whoa, that means that this moment is going into the history books… nice!_

"Welcome to the team, Sophia!" James smiled.

"My name is Sophie." She corrected curiously.

"Sure it is Sophia." James laughed, taking the snitch from her and returning it to the trunk.

Argus shook her hand and smiled, he looked a lot nicer when he smiled. "Don't mind James, he likes pissing people off. Welcome to the team, first practise is on the first Saturday next month after dinner, 'kay?"

_No not okay… That's the worst possible day. _"Okay!"

"Okay! You lot, let's go head back to the castle before breakfast ends.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know. The story started on September 1 1975. The day of the seeker tryouts was September 2 1975. Blah blah blah.

If you like the story why don't you just click that blue button down there and review my story… I would seriously appreciate it!

I calculated the yer. Remus is 19 years older than harry. If harry was in his 7th year when Remus *died* in 1998, then you take harry's 17 + Remus' 19 = 36

Take 36 his age when he died and then subtract 13 (his age in third year at Hogwarts)

= 23

1998 – 23 = 1975 the Marauders' third year.


	4. Only a day away

**A/N: Lol I fail, I wrote in the last chapter that the seeker tryouts was on September 2****nd****, I meant to say September 8****th****. Anyways sorry for the no update thing, I just forgot about this story. Here's chappie 4!**

Sophie walked into the Gryffindor common room filled with pride; Greg, Neil, Sydney and Kaylee were waiting for her. Neil and Greg were playing chess while Sydney was reading and Kaylee just sat there watching the two boys playing. They looked up when she entered the room. Neil pounced, "IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, TELL ME YOU MADE IT!"

Sophie tried her best to look deflated, but it didn't work and a grin formed onto her face. "Practise is on Sunday after dinner!"

The group all came together in a hug. Sophie felt odd at how it feels to be cared about. She had lived most of her life in a bubble after what her parents called, 'the incident.' After that, she had felt her life slowly come apart and the people who used to love her had begun to hate her. Her parents treated less like their child and more like a task that they were forced to take care of. When the chance to go to Hogwarts came up, they accepted, happy to be able to get rid of their _beloved _child.

It felt good but deep inside, Sophie was worried and annoyed. She didn't want to get used to this because she expected it to end up like every other relationship she had ever had. It was all smiles, hugs and happiness, but soon the smiles turned fake, the hugs disappeared, and the happiness turned to hatred. Deep down, Sophie knew she could not suffer that hell again, so she pulled back and let out a fake giggle, "Okay, okay! Enough, I can hardly breathe." The group pulled away from the hug and Greg said straightforwardly, "It's almost time for breakfast; we should get going _after _Sophie takes a bath. You reek!"

They all laughed, Sophie knew they were laughing with her but it still hurt. "Fine, I'll take a quick shower; let's meet up in the dining hall!"

Sophie entered the dining hall alone; it was a regular busy bustling Hogwarts morning. She caught sight of her friends sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She caught Kaylee's eye and smiled, she smiled back. The rest of the group turned and waved her over. She began to head towards them when she was bumped roughly by a certain bleached blonde Slytherin; he looked like he was in his fourth year. He grabbed Sophie's arm roughly and looked at the Slytherin table and shouted at Julian, "Is this the mudblood that got onto the Gryffindor team?"

Julian shouted a reply, "Yeah! The filthy brat is a complete idiot who keeps getting lucky."

The fourth year sneered and yelled at the Gryffindor table, "Hey Argus, are the Gryffindors really so desperate to get a seeker that you would pick a first year?"

"GO TO HELL LUCIUS!" Argus bellowed in response.

Lucius snorted and shoved Sophie aside and he exited the dining hall. Sophie brushed her shoulder off and continued to walk towards her friends, sitting down calmly. She didn't mind, it was the treatment she was used to, she didn't like starting fights but she knew that if the need arose, she could easily take on Lucius.

"Merlin! Are you alright Sophie?" Sydney asked worriedly. Greg and Neil were still glaring at the door which Lucius had left through. Kaylee just munched on her bread indifferently. "You guys are over reacting. He grabbed my arm, which is probably like, the weakest form of bullying you would find in a _magic _school. You guys should act more like Kaylee." Sophie pointed out matter-of-factly, everyone's eyes turned to Kaylee. "Why are you just sitting there eating your bread? Our friend was just attacked!"

Kaylee ignored her and stared off into space. Sophie sighed, "Just let off it okay. I'm fine, my arm is fine, and since that guy is probably on the Slytherin Quidditch team, I'll just open up a can of Whoop Ass when we meet on the field."

She felt a slap on her back and she straightened her back immediately, "WELL SAID!" Sirius and James shouted with glee. "I agree, your choice of words were peculiar though." Remus points out with a slight smile on his face. Sophie just smiles at them and mutters an awkward thank you. She nibbles on her bread, her mind forgetting about all the people around her and focusing more on the day that should couldn't stop herself from becoming a monster.

"Sophie?"

"Sophie?" Greg shouted, waving his hand in front of her. "Huh?" Sophie answers lamely, shaken from her thought.

"Are you alright? Anyways, it's time for DADA." Greg says, getting up from the table, he offers her a hand and she takes it. "Thanks, sorry I was kind of thinking about home."

Greg smiled knowingly, "Yeah I can relate. I miss my home a lot, but this place is awesome!"

Sophie just nodded, not wanting to point out how wrong Greg is, and she follows him and the rest of the group to their first DADA class.

****

"Welcome to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I am your teacher Mr. Ripley and I am going to be teaching you all about the dark arts and how to defend yourself from them. It's pretty much all in the name of the class." Mr. Ripley is a tall man, probably seven feet, and had short hair and a small goatee. He wore colourful dress robes that were patched up with a variety of colours.

The class he was teaching was a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw group. Sophie, Greg, Neil, Kaylee and Sydney all sat together to the left of the classroom.

"Our first class is on a subject that I am certain all of you have heard about…" Mr. Ripley turned to face the chalk board and wrote in huge chalk letter, "VAMPIRES!"

Neil whispered, "Cool." Greg nodded, Sydney took out a notebook and titled a page with her quill, Kaylee looked as if she was about to fall asleep and Sophie tried to make herself as small as possible without anyone noticing.

"As many of you know, vampires are fierce creatures that have fangs and drink blood. But what you probably don't know is that vampires do not suck blood because they like to but because it's the only thing that can keep them alive. Almost all vampires blood are tainted with an illness that begins to kill them when they become eleven years old, around the same age that young wizards begin to develop their powers. The only way for a vampire to survive past the age of eleven is too drink the blood of a wizard whose blood is lined with magic that deters the poison in their own blood." Mr. Ripley said all this in an impossibly long single breath. Almost all of the students scribbled into their notebooks, writing the key points of Mr. Ripley's speech except for Greg and Sophie. "Why aren't you writing anything down?" Sophie asked Greg, she wasn't writing anything because she already knew all about what he was saying. "The wizard at Saint Mungo's told me that a part of my brain was lined with magic making it impossible for me to forget anything."

Sophie just nodded.

"In rare circumstances, a True Vampire is born. A True Vampire is a vampire born without the illness and tends to live for thousands of years. True Vampires now are usually comfortable living for eternity without having the need to bite anyone which is good because the moment one is bitten by a True Vampire their DNA merge with the venom that comes from a True Vampires fangs and end up either dying a painful death or becoming a vampire. Another interesting factoid is that True Vampires only have fangs around the time of a new moon and appear normal anytime else." These words made Sophie run her tongue across her teeth subconsciously, feeling her tongue prickles as they hit the small fangs beginning to form.

"There has only been three recorded cases which a True Vampire had bitten someone and created another True Vampire. There have been no recorded cases in which a vampire had also been a wizard or a witch. With that, I think class is dismissed."

The sound of people scribbling notes stopped and Neil stood up and stretched, this action was repeated by Greg and Sydney. Sophie was sitting down in her chair thinking about the last thing Mr. Ripley had said and Kaylee was lying down with her head in her arms asleep.

"Sophie! Kaylee! Class is over, we have potion with the Slytherins!" Kaylee grunted and stood up slowly while Sophie stood up but remained in thought.

****

Sophie lay down in her bed deep in thought. _It's only two more days until I transform. Had there really been no recorded cases of someone being both a wizard and a vampire? _Sophie shook her head, _Stop thinking about it. It's almost midnight, everyone is asleep. Follow suit and close your damn eyes! _Sophie did so and felt her natural tiredness take over. _Good, think about this tomorrow._

****

It was Saturday morning which meant no classes. Sophie's eyes opened at four o' clock. She had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep. _The effects of the moon are starting to make it feel like I'm on caffeine all the time. _It is said in the textbooks that vampires are creatures of the night that cannot handle sun. That is only true for Half Vampires; True Vampires don't really care at all. They are just like normal humans until the time of the new moon arrives and then it feels as if they are constantly on caffeine until the moon phase has passed. The caffeine wasn't the problem though, it was the fact that true Vampires become extremely pale, their eyes become red, their fangs grow, their senses become a lot sharper and they feel the need to drink the blood of everyone around them. The last effect only happens on the night of the new moon and there is a potion to weaken its strength but not strong enough to completely eliminate it. She lay in bed and sighed. She grabbed her journal, quill and wand and hid under the covers. A quick Luminos gave her enough light to write. She flipped through the blank pages of the book and smiled at her handiwork. She took her lit wand and tapped the book three times while whispering, "It's clearly a journal, not a diary." Suddenly, ink pours from her wand causing the light to dim for a few moments. Most of the ink, as it hit the pages, faded instantly, leaving only traces behind that formed words. A little blotch of ink was stuck to the corner of each black page for Sophie to dip her quill in. It had taken dozens of spells to get the book so perfect and a simple security spell to unlock the words in the book. But the best part is, if they don't say that right words, the journal would just be a jumble of random letters. She flipped to a black page and dipped her quill into the ink blotch, she began to write in neat cursive.

_September 10, 1975 – 4:00 Ante Meridiem_

_I've only slept for four hours after a tiring day yet I feel as awake as one would be after drink ten cups of coffee. I feel jittery; it's only a day until the new moon. Hogwarts is nice; I think I have made some _friends _though I am not sure because I have nothing to compare them to. I am worried about tomorrow though, it is my first Quidditch practise and I think that I will be forced to miss it due to the fact I am afraid I will slaughter them if we were to meet so close to the new moon. I think the DADA teacher knows about my condition, the headmaster certainly does. I wonder if it would be too much to ask if he could ask the potions master to brew the spell that would weaken the curse that True Vampirism brings. _

_Quidditch is fun! The feeling of the wind hitting your face and the big blue sky all around you, the way your heart beats as you fly around, I really wish I could go for my first practise. I hope they don't kick me off the team if I don't go._

_I think I might be getting lucky and might fit in another few hours of precious sleep because even though I know my body doesn't seem to need it, my mind does._

She picked up her wand and murmured, "A diary it may be but a journal it is not." The ink flowed out of the book and back into her wand, even the ink on her quill. She emerged from the cocoon of sheets and dropped her books on the night table. She curled herself into the fetal position and felt her mind drift away into the comforts of unconsciousness. 


End file.
